gtafandomcom-20200222-history
WKTT Radio
WKTT Talk Radio is a talk radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City which parodies American conservative radio and TV. A billboard can be seen for the show on the East Borough Bridge, on the Algonquin bridge to the Bohan bridge. Programs *''Just or Unjust'' - A courtroom reality show that often has unusual rulings. The show parodies Eye for an Eye. It is presided over by Judge Grady, an extremely misogynistic judge who always favors the man in a case and generally seems to have quite poor judgment. Instead of actually issuing a ruling, Grady forces both litigants to participate in a deadly contest, which is chosen by the courtroom audience, to determine who wins the case. Contests suggested by the audience include gladiator combat, dueling with pistols, glass-eating contests, and straight-out fist fights.It is a parody of TV series Judge Mathis which has also been criticized for misogyny *''The Richard Bastion Show'' - A right wing talk radio show--or rather, a parody thereof. Hosted by Richard Bastion (voiced by Jason Sudeikis). Bastion takes calls from listeners and responds to their opinions while exposing his own viewpoints. The callers to the show were selected from player submissions made during the summer of 2007. He is a parody of Rush Limbaugh, right down to the prescription drug addiction. Fans of the show are called "Bastion's Buddies". *''Fizz!'' - A parody of entertainment news shows such as Entertainment Tonight. Between pieces of celebrity gossip related to the fictional TV shows and characters in the GTA IV world are interviews with comedians Ricky Gervais and Katt Williams. *''The Martin Serious Show'' - Introduced in The Lost and Damned episode pack, it is a parody of shock jock style radio shows, such as The Howard Stern Show. The show features Smithy the Sidekick, a cast member who kisses up to Martin by performing dangerous stunts such as burning off his pubic hair with a blowtorch and being sodomised with an M80, Lisa Lynn, a token black transvestite who is a target of Martin's racist and sexist humor, possibly a parody of Robin Quivers, and Mark the Manager, who tries to keep Martin's raunchy humor at bay and serves as the straight man on the show. *''Conspire'' - A new conspiracy theory show available on The Ballad of Gay Tony hosted by John Smith.It is a parody of conspiracy theory based radio show The Alex Jones Show which is also known for indulging conspiracy theories and using unfounded claims to demonize people. Phone-In On July 13, 2007, Rockstar Games launched a teaser site for the radio station at WKTTRadio.com. It served as a competition of sorts, allowing fans to telephone a New York-based number (212-360-2368) to leave a message about what they think is "wrong with Liberty City, America, Liberals or your health". Some of the calls were featured in the soundtrack for GTA IV. The site currently redirects to the WKTT section in the main GTA IV website. Videos See Also *Chatterbox FM, a talk station in GTA III. *K-Chat, a talk station in GTA Vice City. *Vice City Public Radio (VCPR), a public talk station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *West Coast Talk Radio (WCTR), a talk station in GTA San Andreas and GTA V. *Liberty City Free Radio (LCFR), a talk station in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Public Liberty Radio (PLR), a public talk station in GTA IV. *Integrity 2.0, a talk station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Blaine County Radio, a public talk station in GTA V. Navigation }} de:WKTT Talk Radio es:We Know The Truth nl:WKTT Radio pl:WKTT Talk Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Public and Talk Show Stations